I Won't Tell If You Won't
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Two brothers have a heart-to-heart after the best night of their lives. But, of course, they can tell no one. Klaine. Finchel. Furt brotherhood. Set during The First Time. R&R!


**I've had this story in the works since The First Time aired, but I pretty much forgot about it – yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible person blah blah blah. But it's here now, so… yeah**

**But I'm going to stop rambling because I think you came here to read about Furt-y goodness, right? Of course you did! So here it is!**

**Also, I would just like to add that, since you guys are reading this, you are fans of the Furt brotherhood. So I recommend (read: demand lol jk) that you go read "Odds and Ends" by Stardust585. It's amazing and so realistic. **

**So yeah. Read this and then read "Odds and Ends".**

Finn was just sliding his boxers back on when the front door opened. He panicked and started to scramble for his clothes. His family wasn't supposed to be coming home until at least the morning. Burt and his mom were in Toledo for that Congressional conference or whatever it was and Kurt was out with Blaine, which always made him stay out late (Kurt said it was something about how being with Blaine made him forget about time altogether, which even Finn had to admit was kind of cute).

Right as he pulled the last of his clothes on, hoping he didn't look too rumpled, Kurt walked into the living room. "Hey, Finn," his brother said, not commenting on how Finn was half-lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, which was so unlike Kurt. "Good night?" he asked, still not sounding as if he were all there.

"Uh… yeah." Probably the best night of his life, but Finn didn't really want to divulge the fact that he'd made love to the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with with anyone just yet. "So," he said, clearing his mind of the memories and hoisting himself onto the couch. "How was that after party that Artie threw?"

"Oh, I didn't go."

Well, that was strange. Why didn't Kurt go to the after party? Sure, Finn hadn't gone either, but he A) was having a terrible night at the time and didn't feel like celebrating and B) wasn't part of the cast. But Kurt seemed to have been having a great night and he _was _part of the cast, so him not going made no sense. "Why not?"

"Eh," Kurt said with a shrug. "Didn't really feel like it."

Finn was confused, so he stared at his brother, which is when he noticed that there was something… off about Kurt. He looked kind of like he was in a daze or something, like he didn't even really register that he was having a conversation with Finn. He also looked more relaxed than Finn had ever seen him, kind of like his mom that one time she went to a spa. He continued to stare at him because, facial expressions aside, that wasn't what was throwing Finn off.

And that was when it clicked – Kurt's clothes. He was wearing the same shoes and pants he'd put on that morning, but his shirt was different. It was a shirt Finn had never seen Kurt wear before and he had a hard time believing that his brother would ever even buy that for himself. Kurt preferred clothes that were tight (which Finn never understood – wasn't that super uncomfortable?) and this shirt was baggier, almost as if it were made for someone with a broader chest and shoulders than the slender boy wearing it now.

It was as if it was made for someone like Blaine.

_Oh, sweet Grilled Cheesus! _Finn thought as everything fell into place. The dopey look on his face, the way his body was relaxed, wearing his boyfriend's shirt (which he kept trying to discreetly smell when he thought that Finn wasn't looking)… it could all only mean one thing.

"They had sex."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said and Finn realized that he'd said that out loud. Oh, well… might as well get this over with.

"You and Blaine. You had sex, didn't you?"

Kurt sat down on the couch next to Finn and looked at him, a huge grin that told Finn all he needed to know spreading over his face. "Yeah. Yeah, we did." His eyes glazed over the way Finn was sure his did when he thought about his night with Rachel. "It was amazing, Finn. I really, really love him and to be able to share that with him was… Oh, sorry," he quickly said. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about this."

"Nah, man, it's cool. I mean, like, you deserve it, you know?" Kurt just looked at him. "Like, you've been through so much crap the past few years, so it's… it's nice to see you happy." Finn started to shift uncomfortably when Kurt started to tear up, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of Blaine's shirt. Finn was barely able to stand seeing Rachel cry, so it was really weird to see another guy crying – he just didn't know what to do.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt said thickly. "And not just for right now. I mean, for everything. I feel like that with you and Blaine, my life is finally starting to make sense. I didn't know just how much I missed being loved by someone other than my dad until I felt that kind of love. Because I do love you, Finn. I know you're a total boy and don't really like sharing feelings and all that, but I needed to say it." Finn just sat there, at a loss for words. Kurt shook his head and roughly wiped a few last tears from his cheeks. "Sorry. I guess I'm just… full of emotion tonight."

"Yeah, me, too," Finn replied before he remembered that Kurt didn't know that he had had a similar experience. So he kind of hoped that Kurt would either not notice or not care enough to question it.

Then again, he forgot this was _Kurt _he was talking to.

"Why?" Kurt questioned. "Since when does the great and powerful Finn Hudson have an overabundance of emotion?" Finn smiled, knowing that sarcastic Kurt couldn't be gone forever – he just wasn't that lucky.

"Oh, shut up." Finn shoved Kurt's shoulder. "But um… let's just say I had a very… similar experience."

Kurt's brow furrowed and then his eyes widened. "You mean you and Rachel…?"

"Yeah," Finn said, beaming. Even though he knew it had happened, he still couldn't believe that it was actually for real. For Rachel to share that with him – especially because it went against her life plan of waiting until she was twenty-five and won some Tonys – was probably the best thing that Finn could ever ask for. Seriously… it didn't matter if he never got another birthday or Christmas present again…

Okay, maybe that was going too far.

But it was still special.

"But uh…" he continued, not sure how to word this without making it sound like he was ashamed of Rachel, which he so wasn't. "Could you, like, not tell anyone? Like, Puck and the other guys? I just… I want this to stay between me and Rachel. And uh… you, I guess."

"My lips are sealed," Kurt said, dramatically locking his lips and throwing away the imaginary key.

"That includes Blaine," Finn added, knowing that, in his brother's mind, Blaine never counted in the "don't tell anyone" category.

Kurt sighed. "Fine," he conceded. "As long as we're swearing people to secrecy here," he continued. "I want you to do the same. No telling Puckerman or Mike or Rachel or anybody else." He was silent for a moment, pondering. "Or my dad. _Especially _my dad," he stressed.

"Why?"

"Because I rather like having my boyfriend around."

"Wait. You think Burt will kill Blaine because you guys had sex?"

"Let's not find out, shall we?"

"You got it, big brother."

Kurt was silent, letting that sink in. "You – you called me your big brother."

"Yeah, well… I'm in a good mood. Don't expect it that often." He smiled and the two brothers sat there, each thinking about their nights and the person that they loved. "So uh… Kurt?" Finn asked randomly, glancing at his brother, who looked half asleep all snuggled up in Blaine's shirt – it was actually quite adorable.

If, you know, Finn was into dudes like that.

"Hmm?" Kurt replied lazily.

"So uh… like, uh… Puck was telling me about how two guys have sex." Which Finn didn't fully understand – did his best friend _like _torturing him? Seriously, there wasn't enough brain bleach in the world. "And I just wanted to know… who uh… who, you know…" He couldn't seem to remember the exact term.

"Who what?"

"Oh… what's it called again? Oh, yeah!" he practically shouted, snapping his fingers. "Who bottoms?"

Kurt punched him in the shoulder, harder than Finn expected. "You, Finn Hudson, are a pervert." The song "Teenage Dream" started playing and Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, baby," he answered, his whole face lighting up. "You what?... But you just saw me, like, two hours ago." He laughed and then sighed. "For the millionth time, Blaine, yes… I'm sure… Love you, too… Okay, 'bye." He hung up the phone and stood. "Good night, pervert. And remember… no telling."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Whatever you say, pervert." Kurt smirked at him and walked away, his gait only just the tiniest bit funny.

Well, looks like Finn had his answer.

**This was awkward and sweet and everything else you expect a conversation between brothers to be.**

**Did you like it, though?**

**And remember, go read "Odds And Ends"**

**Review!**


End file.
